L'Espoir A L'Epreuve Des Balles
by the-dead-star
Summary: Alinska et Vincent forment un couple heureux. Mais le bonheur est une chose bien éphémère, surtout quand votre mari est membre du GIGN...
1. Chapter 1

L'espoir à l'épreuve des balles

Chapitre 1

Ça allait faire dix ans.

Dix ans que Vincent était entré au GIGN, Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale.

Auparavant, il avait été agent de police et avait fait quelques séjours à l'armée.

Le candidat parfait pour ces forces spéciales françaises qui avaient été au centre de toutes les attentions ce 26 décembre 1994 lors de la prise d'otage de l'Airbus A300 Air France.

À l'époque, il y avait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, en plein préparatifs pour leur mariage.

Mais ce jour-là, Alinska avait vu dans le regard si sombre de Vincent cette volonté.

La volonté de devenir l'un des leurs, un membre du GIGN.

Toutefois, ça n'était pas arrivé.

Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Ils s'étaient mariés, s'étaient installés dans cette petite maison en banlieue de Paris et s'étaient focalisés sur leur vie de couple, lui policier, elle institutrice.

Leur premier enfant, Elisabeth, était arrivé en 1997, deux ans après leur mariage.

Durant trois ans, il avait vu grandir sa fille et avait aimé sa femme.

Et puis, un jour, il était rentré et avait annoncé, tout de go, qu'il s'était inscrit aux recrutements du GIGN.

Alinska avait alors sut qu'il deviendrait membre de cette équipe.

La seule inconnue, c'était quand.

La réponse ?

2001, deux mois après les attentats.

Coïncidence ?

Alinska ne l'avait jamais cru.

Et aujourd'hui, ça allait faire dix ans qu'elle le voyait partir, la peur au ventre, le cœur serré à l'extrême.

Cependant, elle ne bronchait pas, soupirant de soulagement quand elle l'entendait rentrer.

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Oo*oO

Alinska faisait face à sa meilleure amie, Lidwine.

Elle la connaissait depuis toute petite, ayant partagé son goûter avec cette petite brune aux yeux bruns à l'âge de cinq ans.

Depuis, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées.

Et c'était Lidwine qui rassurait Alinska quand Vincent partait en mission.

Mais encore aujourd'hui, elle ne la comprenait pas.

Comment pouvait-elle supporter cette attente insupportable sans réagir ?

Et comment pouvait-elle laisser son époux partir, au risque qu'il se fasse tuer ?

Sa meilleure amie ne répondait pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules en souriant.

De quoi la rendre folle, oui.

« Un jour, tu te feras à tout ça ? »

Alinska releva la tête de sa tasse de café et plongea son regard gris dans celui, brun, de Lidwine.

Elle la questionna :

« Quoi, tout ça ? »

« L'attente, la peur, l'angoisse. »

« Mais on ne s'y fait pas, Lid'. »

« Alors t'es sacrément masochiste. »

« Tu ne le savais pas déjà ? »

Elles se sourirent puis la brune redevint sérieuse.

« Et tu l'as imaginé combien de fois mort, Vincent ? »

« À chaque fois qu'il part en mission. »

« Charmant. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Et tu pourras tenir combien de temps, comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Encore dix ans ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? »

« Rien du tout. »

Lidwine maugréa :

« Tu m'étonnes. »

Oo*oO

Lidwine était partie, laissant la maison plus vide et plus silencieuse.

Mais ça ne dura pas.

En effet, Tom revenait de l'école en compagnie d'un copain de classe.

Ah, Tom.

Il était arrivé complètement par hasard, accidentellement.

Mais Alin' et Vincent avaient accepté cette nouvelle grossesse et aujourd'hui, ce petit bonhomme de huit ans s'amusait à faire hurler Elisa et à poser _énormément_ de questions, toutes plus existentielles les unes que les autres.

C'était Tom, quoi.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis rentré ! »

« C'est ce que j'entends, en effet. »

Le petit garçon arriva en souriant dans le salon et elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux, le questionnant :

« Ça a été, à l'école ? »

« Ouais, ouais. »

« Tant mieux. Le goûter est sur la table. »

« Merci, m'man. »

Elle sourit et alla s'installer dans son bureau, attendant qu'Elisabeth rentre du collège.

Ce qui n'allait pas tarder, assurément.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

# Comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, Elisabeth était branchée sur trois choses : les garçons, le shopping et les sorties entre potes.

# Depuis, ils avaient toujours sut s'entendre et se parler avant qu'il ne parte mais ce jour-là resterait à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires.

Ce jour où il aurait pu mourir sans lui avoir parlé une toute dernière fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, Elisabeth était branchée sur trois choses : les garçons, le shopping et les sorties entre potes.

Toutefois, elle ne perdait pas de vue ses études.

Elle savait très bien que c'était _hyper_ important dans la vie.

Mais là, elle venait de sortir de l'école alors les cours...

« Ouais et je te raconte pas comme... »

« Elisa ? Lis ! »

La jeune adolescente ne répondit pas, immobile en plein milieu du trottoir, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

C'était son père qui arrivait en sens inverse, elle ne se trompait pas.

Mais non, c'était bien lui !

D'un coup, elle oublia potins, garçons et ados pour s'écrier :

« Papa ! »

De là où il était, Vincent sourit.

Il adorait ses retours, ils étaient toujours remplis de cris, de rires... ou de larmes.

Mais il revenait, c'était le plus important.

Oo*oO

Pressentant ce qui allait se passer, il lâcha son sac et écarta les jambes, se tenant bien sur ses appuis.

Alors, une tornade blonde se jeta sur lui, lui vrillant les tympans d'un « Papaaa ! » surexcité.

Pas de doute, il était bien de retour.

« Tu m'as trop manqué, papa. C'est abusé ! »

« Et bien, toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Lisa. »

Elle sourit en entendant le surnom que seul son père utilisait puis elle se recula, l'examinant de plus près.

Il arqua un sourcil, la questionnant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vérifie si t'as rien. »

« Non, je n'ai rien. Aussi non, je serai passé à l'hôpital. »

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bon, d'accord. On rentre ? Tom t'a demandé pendant _toute_ la journée. »

« Et bien, allons rassurer Tom, dans ce cas. »

Oo*oO

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Tom tourna la tête.

Et là, ses grands yeux gris s'illuminèrent comme, à son tour, il s'exclamait : « PAPA ! ».

Vincent sourit et avança, refermant la porte et laissant tomber son sac sur le sol.

Un petit brun cette fois-ci se jeta contre lui et il le souleva de terre.

« Alors champion, content de me revoir ? »

« Oh oui ! Trop ! »

« Tant mieux, alors. »

Ils se sourirent puis Vincent embrassa Tom sur le front avant de le redéposer sur le sol.

Là, après un dernier coup d'œil, le fils revint à ses devoirs comme Elisabeth montait dans sa chambre.

Inévitablement, Vincent se dirigea vers le bureau d'Alinska.

S'immobilisant contre la porte, il écouta durant quelques instants puis il actionna la clinche.

Quand il entra, deux yeux gris se voilèrent de larmes comme elle souriait, enfin totalement en paix avec elle-même.

Il entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte et avançant de quelques pas.

Elle se leva alors et se retrouva dans ses bras, soupirant de bien-être comme il la serrait contre lui, le visage enfoui dans sa chevelure blonde.

Il souffla :

« Tu m'as manqué, Alin'. »

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Comme à chaque fois, d'ailleurs. »

Elle le sentit sourire dans ses cheveux puis il releva la tête.

Elle pencha la sienne en arrière et leurs deux regards, si différents, se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre.

Elle chuchota en caressant son front du bout des doigts :

« Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, totalement. »

« Tant mieux. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis voulut se reculer davantage.

Mais il la retint.

« Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? »

« Et bien, tu dois être fort fatigué et... »

« Alin'... »

La voix grave n'admettait aucun mensonge et elle soupira.

La tête baissée, jouant avec son badge, elle dit :

« Lidwine est venue aujourd'hui. Elle m'a posé pleins de questions. »

« Du genre ? »

« Comment est-ce que je faisais pour tenir le coup ? Comment est-ce que j'arrivais à te laisser partir ? »

« ... Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que... »

« Comment est-ce que tu y réponds ? »

Surprise, elle releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça ? »

« Les questions de Lidwine, quelles sont tes réponses ? »

« Et bien, je t'aime et c'est ton travail de partir en mission pour sauver la vie des gens. »

« Et tu le regrettes ? »

« Non. Je savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. »

Il hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux d'Alinska.

Elle le questionna alors :

« Et toi, tu regrettes ? »

« Parfois, juste avant de partir en mission. Je me rappelle l'appel manqué de 2006 où... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, empêché par les doigts de sa femme.

Il la comprenait à ne plus vouloir entendre parler de cette journée noire pour le GIGN.

La mission s'était révélée beaucoup plus compliquée que prévus, amenant de nombreux dégâts.

De plus, ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Vincent n'avait pas pu joindre Alinska avant de partir en mission.

Le soir-même, le téléphone sonnait mais pour annoncer à la jeune femme que son époux était grièvement blessé, hospitalisé en plein Paris.

Depuis, ils avaient toujours sut s'entendre et se parler avant qu'il ne parte mais ce jour-là resterait à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire.

Ce jour où il aurait pu mourir sans lui avoir parlé une toute dernière fois.

Oo*oO

Il baissa la tête et colla leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre.

Il murmura, lui caressant la joue :

« Ça ne s'est pas passé, Alin'. »

« Mais ça aurait pu ! »

« Comme pour toutes les autres missions. »

« Je sais. »

Elle inspira profondément, refoulant ses larmes.

Elle remarqua alors :

« Tu n'as pas remis ton alliance ? »

« Oublié de le faire. »

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Désormais, elle souriait, les yeux toujours mouillés, et il sourit également.

« Avec plaisir. Mais plus tard. »

« Plus tard ? »

« Oui. Maintenant, c'est l'heure du baiser au vaillant mari qui revient au bercail. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Rien que ça, vraiment ? »

« Tu ne veux pas faire chambre à part après cinq jours de mission, si ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux puis les plissa, sifflant :

« Tricheur. »

« On fait avec ce qu'on a, ma chère. »

« Peut-être mais c'était un coup bas. Très bas. »

« C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Embrasse-moi, on verra après. »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

« Je crois qu'on a définitivement perdu ton père, Tom. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quelques temps plus tard, Elisabeth rejoignait le reste de la famille dans le salon.

Tom s'évertuait à faire regarder une tonne de dessins animés à son père qui, de son côté, peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Papa ! _Regarde_ ! »

« Mais je regarde, Tom. Je regarde. »

« Menteur, t'as les yeux fermés. »

« Je les repose. »

« Mais faut absolument que tu vois ce truc, c'est géant ! »

« ... »

Alinska eut un sourire désolé pour son fils :

« Je crois qu'on a définitivement perdu ton père, Tom. »

« Han ! »

« Tu pourras regarder la télé avec lui plus tard. »

« Mais c'était maintenant qu'il y avait le dessin animé. »

« Je sais. »

Se résignant, il regarda ainsi la télé seul, Elisabeth étant retournée dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs et Alinska occupée à commencer à préparer le souper.

Et ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Vincent émergea enfin.

S'étirant longuement, il fit craquer ses articulations puis il se releva, passant une main dans son visage.

Il se tourna alors vers Tom qui l'observait attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« T'es réveillé ? »

« Oui, Tom, je suis réveillé. »

« Tu joues avec moi ? »

« À quoi ? »

« Au Mikado. »

« OK. »

« Cool ! »

Ils se levèrent alors et Tom tira son père jusqu'à sa chambre.

Et là, malgré le fait qu'il soit totalement déphasé, Vincent affronta son fils au Mikado.

Et ils étaient tellement concentrés dans le jeu qu'ils sursautèrent quand Alinska appela :

« A table ! »

Tom, qui était en train de jouer, fut distrait et il perdit.

« Maman ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu m'as fait rater ! »

« J'en suis navrée, mon chéri, mais c'est l'heure de passer à table. »

Il fit la moue et Vincent sourit, lui ébouriffant les cheveux tout en se remettant debout :

« C'est pas grave, Tom, on continuera plus tard. »

« Mais j'étais en train de _gagner_ ! »

« C'est triste, je sais. Mais c'est la vie. »

Oo*oO

Tom au lit et Elisabeth dans sa chambre, Alinska et Vincent se retrouvèrent seuls.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'enquit :

« Où est ton sac ? »

« Dans le couloir. »

« Et ta bague ? »

« Dedans. »

« Il faut que tu la remettes. »

« Mais je vais le faire, rassure-toi. »

« Maintenant ? »

Il sourit.

« Si tu veux. »

« Oui, je le veux. »

« Très bien. »

La lâchant, il alla dans le hall d'entrée et souleva son sac.

Revenant dans le salon, il se rassit à côté d'Alinska et ouvrit son sac.

Il en sortit alors sa trousse de toilette où, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, il cachait son alliance.

Il aurait pu la laisser à la maison où à la caserne le temps des missions mais non, il préférait la garder avec lui.

Après tout, c'était Alinska qui la lui avait passée au doigt, plus de vingt ans plus tôt.

Oo*oO

En silence, Alinska prit l'anneau d'or et très solennellement, comme à chaque fois, elle le remit à l'annulaire de Vincent.

Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu remplir son doigt de salive pour enlever son alliance ?

Beaucoup.

Mais à chaque fois, elle se sentait bizarre.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était juste qu'elle allait mieux quand il la remettait.

Elle le questionna alors :

« T'es en perm' pour combien de jours ? »

« Une semaine. »

« OK. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est cette semaine que Tom va chez le médecin. Et tu sais comment il est. »

Il sourit.

« Je serai là, y'a pas de soucis. »

« Tant mieux. »

Reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Vincent, elle leva les yeux vers lui comme il se penchait dans sa direction.

Durant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne parla.

Puis elle passa une main à l'arrière du crâne de son époux, l'obligeant à encore plus se baisser vers elle.

Sous ses doigts, elle sentit les boucles courtes et elle sourit.

Il s'enquit, arquant un sourcil :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

« Ben si, y'a quelque chose. Tu sourirais pas comme ça, sinon. »

« C'est juste que si Tom laisse pousser ses cheveux, il aura des boucles, comme toi. »

« Il aura une tête de mouton. »

« Arrête ! »

« Quoi, c'est vrai. »

« Je te signale que quand on s'est rencontrés, tes cheveux étaient plus longs qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Et ? »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire particulièrement espiègle.

« Mouton ! »

« Alin'... »

Elle le fixa durant quelques secondes puis elle éclata de rire, l'étouffant pour ne pas réveiller les enfants.

Vincent, lui, roula des yeux.

Les femmes...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

Torse nu, il révélait son dos, musclé comme tout le reste de son corps mais surtout recouvert çà et là de cicatrices.

Un membre du GIGN ne s'en sortait jamais indemne.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quelques jours plus tard, Tom arrivait, catastrophé, dans la chambre des parents.

Il savait très bien que c'était interdit et surtout le week-end mais il entra tout de même.

Ses parents dormaient toujours, enlacés, et il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, désormais indécis.

Son papa ne serait pas content, ça non.

Mais...

La voix éraillée de Vincent le fit sursauter :

« Quelle est la règle, Tom ? »

« Pas rentrer dans votre chambre sauf si c'est une urgence. »

« Alors ? C'est une urgence ? »

« Non mais... »

« Retourne te coucher, alors. Il est trop tôt. »

« Mais j'ai peur ! »

Là, les yeux sombres du gendarme furent révélés et il se releva sur un coude, les sourcils froncés.

« Peur ? »

« Oui. »

« De quoi ? »

« L'hôpital. »

Vincent soupira :

« Tom, on en a déjà parlé. Tu _dois_ aller faire cette radio. »

« Mais si la machine, elle se déraille et que... que je reste dedans ! »

D'un signe de la main, son père lui fit signe de venir dans le lit.

Il grimpa alors et rejoignit son paternel qui le coinça entre lui et Alinska.

Celle-ci gémit, gênée dans son sommeil, et les deux s'immobilisèrent totalement.

Mais elle ne se réveilla pas et Vincent serra son fils tout contre lui.

« T'as pas à avoir peur, Tom. Il n'y a rien à craindre, pour une radio. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Absolument. »

« Mais tu viendras quand même, hein ? »

« Oui, je serai là. »

« Et maman ? »

« Aussi. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et rendors-toi, il est pas encore l'heure. »

« Chai pas me rendormir comme ça. »

« Et bien, va regarder la télé, alors. Mais ne réveille pas ta sœur, compris ? »

« Compris. »

Avec un bisou dans les cheveux, Vincent laissa repartir Tom qui sortit de la chambre.

Son père se recoucha normalement en soupirant.

Son fils avait le don pour s'angoisser pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Heureusement, sa peur se maîtrisait assez facilement.

Aussi non, ce serait catastrophique, oui.

Oo*oO

Quand il baissa la tête vers Alinska, elle avait les yeux ouverts, le regard dans le vide.

Il l'appela :

« Alin' ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Ça va ? »

« Hhh. »

« Tant mieux. »

Il referma les yeux, s'apprêtant à se rendormir, mais elle l'interrompit.

« Tom fait de plus en plus de cauchemars, Vincent. »

« Des cauchemars ? »

« Oui. Il te voit mort, en uniforme. »

Elle le sentit se raidir totalement et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Il la questionna alors :

« Depuis quand ? »

« Un mois. »

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? »

« Bientôt. »

« Vraiment ? »

Là, elle se releva pour de bon, s'asseyant dans le lit.

« T'étais pas là, Vince. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« C'est différent. Quand t'es là, il en fait pas. C'est quand t'es pas là qu'il en fait. »

Il soupira, se passant une main dans le visage.

Elle dit alors :

« Il a peur de te perdre. »

« Je sais. »

« Il faudra en parler avec lui. »

« Et comment ? Je ne suis pas là. »

Rejetant les couvertures, il alla s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Torse nu, il révélait son dos, musclé comme tout le reste de son corps mais surtout recouvert ça et là de cicatrices.

Un membre du GIGN ne s'en sortait jamais indemne.

Physiquement comme mentalement...

Oo*oO

« Tu crois qu'on n'aurait pas dut avoir d'enfant ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, la fixant en silence, le regard sombre, le visage impénétrable.

Il répondit alors :

« Peut-être. Ça nous aurait évité de les faire souffrir. »

« Mais ils sont là, Vincent. »

« Je sais. »

« Et ils seront les premiers à souffrir si... »

Elle se tut, détournant le regard et avalant difficilement.

Encore aujourd'hui, la mort de son époux était le pire des cauchemars pour Alinska.

S'il venait à décéder lors d'une mission ou des suites de ses blessures, que ferait-elle ?

On lui avait posé la question à maintes reprises mais elle n'avait jamais su y répondre.

Son cœur comme son esprit refusaient de le faire.

Trop douloureuse perspective.

« Alin'. »

« ... »

« Alin', regarde-moi. »

Elle s'exécuta et plongea ses yeux si clairs dans ceux, semblables à des charbons ardents, de Vincent.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, ne la quittant pas une seule seconde du regard.

Il la rejoignit alors sur le lit et lui dit :

« Si je meurs, vous continuerez à vivre. »

« Et la famille sera détruite. »

« C'est un risque que tu as pris, il y a vingt ans. »

« Je sais. »

Elle inspira longuement, essuyant ses larmes.

Il prit alors sa main, passant ses doigts sur son alliance.

Elle leva brièvement la tête vers lui puis baissa les yeux, regardant leurs deux mains, si différentes.

La sienne était petite et blanche tandis que celle de Vincent était grande et brune, rugueuse par les années à manipuler différentes armes.

Ils étaient totalement différents, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Oo*oO

Quelques temps plus tard, Vincent prenait sa douche.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Alinska.

Il arqua un sourcil.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, tout va bien. »

« Et tu viens parce que... »

« J'ai envie de prendre ma douche avec toi. »

« Oh. »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Si. »

Elle hocha la tête et commença à se déshabiller sous le regard de son mari.

Elle arrivait toujours à le surprendre, même après vingt ans.

Mais c'était bien en partie pour ça que leur couple tenait si bien, cette volonté de renouvellement et de découverte.

Un amour toujours plus fort, jour après jour.

Ça pouvait paraître utopique ou impossible mais ils démontraient que c'était bien réel.

Oo*oO

Enfin, elle le rejoignit dans la douche.

Là, ils se dévisagèrent en silence, absorbés dans la contemplation de l'autre.

Puis il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Surprise, elle mit quelques secondes à réagir.

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou, se serrant tout contre lui.

Il grogna contre sa bouche et elle sourit, mutine :

« Chambre à part, hein ? »

« Non. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Ils reprirent alors leur baiser, s'enfermant dans une bulle passionnée et palpitante où ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux, sans enfants, sans soucis et sans GIGN.

Plus que Vincent et Alinska, tels qu'ils étaient vingt ans plus tôt, à l'aube de l'âge adulte.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

# Toujours enfoncé dans la veste en cuir de Vincent, l'interpellé haussa les épaules.

# « Tu n'es plus un bébé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Alors tu te conduiras comme un grand. »

« Oui ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Tom se retrouvait entre son papa et sa maman, leurs deux mains serrées dans les siennes, en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Alinska fit claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux.

« Tom, arrête. »

« J'arrête, j'arrête. »

« Ça fait trois fois que je te le dis. »

« Oui mais... »

« Tout va bien se passer. On va vérifier si tes os se sont bien remis en place, rien de plus. »

« Plus d'opération ? »

Là, Alinska et Vincent échangèrent un regard.

Plus d'opération n'était pas la réponse du chirurgien mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que les os se soient remis de façon naturelle.

Bien évidemment, leur silence inquiéta encore plus Tom qui s'écria :

« Plus d'opération ! Vous me l'aviez promit ! »

« Tom, calme-toi. On est dans un hôpital et dans un hôpital, on ne crie pas. »

« Pardon, papa. »

Oo*oO

« Alors Tom, comment ça va, ce matin ? »

« Ça va. »

« Pas plus que ça ? »

Le petit garçon secoua la tête, se serrant au maximum contre Vincent qui, en fin de compte, le prit sur ses genoux.

Le chirurgien sourit :

« En tout cas, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais une radio, si ? »

Alinska répondit :

« Il déteste les radios. »

« Oh. C'est donc ça. »

« Oui. »

« Et bien, on va la faire le plus vite possible, alors. Hein Tom ? »

Toujours enfoncé dans la veste en cuir de Vincent, l'interpellé haussa les épaules.

Il ne pouvait pas y échapper, alors...

Une infirmière entra alors dans le bureau, lui souriant :

« Tu viens avec moi, Tom ? »

« Mais... et maman et papa ? Ils étaient venus, la dernière fois ! »

« Tom... »

Il se tourna vers son papa qui le prit par les épaules.

« Aujourd'hui, tu feras la radio tout seul. »

« Mais... »

« Tu n'es plus un bébé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Alors tu te conduiras comme un grand. »

« Oui ? »

Soupirant, Vincent se tourna vers Alinska.

Celle-ci prit son fils sur ses genoux, le serrant tout contre elle et lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« On restera ici, Tom. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Et quand tu reviendras, on rentrera à la maison. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

« D'accord. »

Oo*oO

Vingt minutes plus tard, Tom revenait dans le bureau, un peu plus rassuré.

Toutefois, il revint se serrer contre sa maman, dans sa chaleur protectrice.

Et tout en dégustant la sucette qu'on lui avait offerte, il écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que le médecin disait à ses parents.

Tant qu'il rentrait à la maison tout de suite après...

« Tout va très bien. Les os se sont remis de façon impeccable et Tom n'aura aucune séquelle. »

« Tant mieux. Merci docteur. »

« Mais de rien. »

Alinska et Vincent se levèrent, serrant la main du médecin qui tenta de tirer un sourire à Tom mais n'y réussit point.

Ils sortirent alors de là et comme promis, ils rentrèrent immédiatement à la maison.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Une semaine plus tard, Vincent revenait à la caserne.

Deux jours plus tard, le téléphone sonnait à la maison.

Un chiffon à la main, Alinska décrocha :

« Allô ? »

« Madame Berniaux ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Ici le commandant Letter. C'est au sujet de votre mari. »

« Il est... »

« Blessé, madame. »

« Et où se trouve-t-il ? »

« En ce moment ? En direction de la clinique Saint Vincent de Paul. »

« Et... il arrivera quand ? »

« Dans une demi-heure. »

« OK. Merci commandant. »

« De rien madame. »

Ils raccrochèrent et elle étouffa un sanglot.

Elle tourna la tête, fixant ses deux enfants.

Respirant un bon coup, elle appela :

« Les enfants ? »

Ils levèrent la tête et rien qu'à voir sa tête, ils surent.

Les grands yeux bruns de Tom se remplirent de larmes comme il courait se serrer contre Alinska.

Elisabeth s'approcha également, triturant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Comment est-ce qu'il va ? »

« Il arrive à l'hôpital dans une demi-heure. »

« Et on n'y va pas ? »

« Si. »

« Et bien alors, il faut y aller ! »

Oo*oO

Une demi-heure plus tard, une ambulance arrivait.

Et sur un des brancards, Vincent, inconscient.

Tom éclata en sanglots et sa sœur se serra en silence contre Alinska qui ferma brièvement les yeux.

Ainsi, ça recommençait.

Ma foi, il y avait bien deux ans qu'ils n'étaient plus venus à l'hôpital pour lui.

En voyant un médecin passer, elle l'interpella :

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Oui ? »

« On... on sait ce qu'il a ? »

« Clavicule cassée et bassin fracturé. »

« Ah. »

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Oui. »

« On vous appellera s'il y a du nouveau. »

« Merci. »

Ils allèrent alors s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, comme de si nombreuses fois auparavant.

Mais toujours, l'angoisse sourde les prenait aux tripes, ne les lâchant pas un seul instant.

Malheureusement, contre ça, il n'y avait pas de remède, si ce n'est l'attente.

Mais cette attente pouvait se révéler à doubles tranchants...

Oo*oO

Quelques heures plus tard, une infirmière vint les trouver.

« Vous êtes de la famille de monsieur Berniaux ? »

« Oui. Co... comment va-t-il ? »

« Oh, très bien. L'opération s'est très bien passée et il est désormais en salle de réveil. »

« Et... on peut le voir ? »

« Oui, oui. Suivez-moi. »

Les membres engourdis par une trop longue attente, ils cheminèrent à la suite de l'infirmière pour finalement arriver dans la salle de réveil.

Et effectivement, Vincent s'y trouvait.

Tom fronça les sourcils, déclarant :

« C'est la salle de réveil. »

« Oui. »

« Mais... il est pas réveillé. »

« Pas encore. L'anesthésie fait encore effet. »

« Ah. »

Ils s'installèrent autours du lit et à nouveau, ils attendirent.

Mais désormais, ils savaient que ce ne serait plus aussi long.

Oo*oO

Elisabeth occupée à tapoter sur les touches de son GSM, Tom plongé dans la contemplation de l'extérieur, la salle était totalement silencieuse.

Ainsi, tous sursautèrent violemment quand ils entendirent :

« Alin' ? »

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils tournèrent la tête vers Vincent et ils le découvrirent bien réveillé.

Sa femme sourit comme ses deux enfants se précipitaient à son chevet.

Il les embrassa sur le front à tour de rôle puis il leva les yeux vers Alinska.

Celle-ci esquissa à nouveau un petit sourire puis elle vint s'asseoir juste à côté du lit.

Elle s'enquit en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Vincent :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Brisé. »

« C'est normal. »

« Combien de blessures ? »

« La clavicule et la hanche. »

« Mieux que la dernière fois. »

« Oui. »

« Et quand est-ce que je sors ? »

Oo*oO

Une semaine plus tard, Vincent revenait à la maison en chaise roulante, poussé par Tom.

Il fut installé dans le divan et là, il fit signe à Alinska de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elle s'exécuta et se tourna vers lui.

Il lui dit alors :

« Je te demande pardon, Alin'. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai pas appelée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Par peur, je suppose. »

« T'avais peur de m'appeler ?! »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. »

« Vincent, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as été blessé. »

« Peut-être mais c'est de ma faute si... »

« Vincent, c'est ton métier. Et ce métier, je l'ai accepté, avec toutes les contraintes qui vont avec. »

Il la fixa longuement en silence.

Puis, de son bras valide, il la serra contre lui.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

« J'ai pensé à toi, avant de tomber dans les pommes. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Je me disais que t'allais être informée que j'étais blessé et... »

« Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé au pire. »

« Je sais. »

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent, se révélant tout ce qu'ils n'exprimeraient jamais à haute voix.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent, désormais totalement rassurés.

Vincent était vivant et d'ici quelques temps, il reviendrait au GIGN.

Alinska n'essayait pas de l'en dissuader, sachant que son engagement était totalement volontaire.

Il partait en mission en totale connaissance de cause.

Et s'il y avait des conséquences, tant pis.

Oo*oO

Six mois plus tard, Elisabeth fêtait ses quatorze ans.

Et alors qu'elle remerciait ses grands-parents pour tous ses cadeaux, tous entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Ils virent alors Vincent arriver, toujours en uniforme, un petit paquet en main.

Elisabeth se jeta dans ses bras, le remerciant de nombreuses fois avant de déballer avidement son nouveau cadeau.

Saluant sa mère et ses beaux-parents Vincent rejoignit alors Alinska.

Se positionnant derrière elle, il l'enlaça, l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Elle sourit puis se tourna vers lui, la main posée sur la sienne, leurs alliances s'entrechoquant.

Et leur baiser fut immortalisé par Tom.

Magnifique famille, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
